Unexpectedly
by MusicLover765
Summary: It's discovered Gunther is in a relationship with a girl from "The Old Country", and Cece doesn't realize it at first, but she's falling for him! Please read!


**Note: I do not own Shake It Up!**

**Cece's POV:**

I strutted down the school hallway feeling dazzling, which is not a common feeling while I'm in school. I guess I still felt pumped from last night's taping of Shake It Up Chicago.

I saw Gunther in his usual spot on the corner of the hall, but without Tinka next to him, which was pretty odd, even for them. I walked past Gunther, expecting him to make a sly comment about my outfit or an insult about my dancing on last night's show, or even his usual, "Hello baby," but strangely he didn't. He just leaned against the wall, looking like he was waiting for somebody.

I walked over to my locker, looked at myself in my mirror, smiling at myself, and applied more sparkly cherry lip gloss. Rocky came up to me, but instead of being her usual cheery self, she looked groggy and tired. She slumped over to the locker, slowly turned the combination dial, and opened her locker. She breathed heavy, and took out her books.

"What happened to you?"

"The Shake It Up two taping yesterday wore me out and I stayed up last night studying for the today's math test…" Rocky said wearily, rubbing her eyes.

"We have a math test?"

"Wow Cece, I'm not even surprised…"

I saw a blonde girl turn around the corner of the hall. It wasn't Tinka, I knew that for sure…. it was an unfamiliar girl. I wondered who it was, then she walked towards Gunther. Gunther suddenly planted a cheery smile on his face and she did as well, and they hugged. That was odd…

"Who do you think that girl is? A new student?" I asked Rocky.

"Maybe, but why would a new student hug Gunther?"

"Um, maybe she's part of his family?" I said, guessingly.

Just then, the mystery girl and Gunther leaned towards eachother and kissed for a good five seconds.

"Or…not." Rocky remarked.

Without realizing it, I walked over to the girl and Gunther.

"Cece. What are you doing?" Rocky said in a hushed voice, following me.

"So Gunther, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend here?" I said.

*_What are you doing Cece? Whats wrong with you?*_ (note: each time I write something in between these stars and in italics, it's the character's voice in their mind)

"There must not be anything interesting in your lives for you to ask whats going on in mine, but I'll tell you anyways…" Gunther wittingly remarked.

*_Same old Gunther…*_

"This is Klara, my girlfriend from the old country, and she's come to Chicago to visit me." Gunther's hand gestured towards Klara, and her white teeth shimmered as she smiled and waved to us. "Hello Cece and Rocky," she had an accent similar to Gunther's.

"You have a girlfriend? How come you never told us you had a girlfriend?"

*_Cece, why would you ask that! Stop being so nosy, especially with Gunther! Why would you care if he has a girlfriend? You never care about the Hessenheffers business!*_

"Because it's none of your business," Gunther stated with force in his voice. Then, the bell rang for first period.

"We have to go, come Klara." Gunther and Klara then turned the other way and he hung his arm over her and they both walked down the hall together. But then he turned his head back towards me and made eye contact with me for a brief second, then turned the other way, continuing down the hall. Then, they disappeared.

"Cece, why were you asking so many questions about his personal life? Since when do you care about whats going on in his life?"

"I don't care, it's just…. it's a bit of a shocker that he has a girlfriend and didn't tell us."

"So what, we don't exactly tell him everything, so why would he?"

I felt a deep pit in my stomach….. and in my heart, what was going on?

Rocky suddenly had a shocked look on her face, like she knew something that I didn't.

"What?" I asked.

"Cece, I think I know whats going on…."

"What then?"

"I think you have feelings for Gunther.."

_*ding ding ding we have a winner!*_

"What, no I don't!"

"Cece, you acted this way the last time you liked a guy, you get all protective!"

"No I don't!"

Rocky gave me a stern look on her face that said, "You know its true, don't deny it."

"Rocky, you hear me, if you tell anybody about this, then I'll tell your secret to you-know-who.."

Rocky's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and her facial expression looked like I just cussed or something, like I crossed the line.

"Don't you even dare…."

"Then you don't you dare tell anybody about my situation. You don't tell, I won't tell."

"You're just the queen of blackmail aren't you?"

"Well, yes, it's kind of what I do." Then I flipped my hair softly.

Rocky gave a deep breath, "Fine," then brought her hand out slowly towards me.

I took it and shook it, "It's a deal…"

**I know I haven't written any Shake It Up stories in a long time, but felt like I had to now. So, I hope you liked the first chapter! More chapters to come! Please review, I like them! I put a lot of thought in this story, so I hope you like it and I hope it's not bad. Until next time….**


End file.
